Nina The Hunted
by sailorverystupid
Summary: I UPDATED!!! AGAIN!!!! Trunks finds a girl with green hair. HUZZAH!
1. Meetings

Nina the hunted  
  
chapter 1  
  
meetings  
  
by sophie  
  
sailorverystupid@sailormoon.com  
  
or  
  
SophieKear@aol.com  
  
AUTHORS NOTE:- I know... I hate authors notes too, but I just wanna say, feed back would be very welcome. AND don't kill me if you don't like the story, this is my first fanfic. (n_n)  
  
It was cold, and dark, and all Nina really wanted to do was to go home, but if she just went home, her "friends" would desert her. She knew they didn't really like her, she was just their scapegoat, she was the fourth wheel, not really needed, just thrown in to amuse. God was being ironic.  
  
When she had confessed all this to her mother, she had said god was punishing her for her hair.  
  
"What's wrong with my hair?!" Nina had shouted "I LIKE it green, ok?!"  
  
"It makes you look like an Oompa-Loompa" her mother had retaliated. At this point her father, not looking up from his newspaper, had smothered a snort of laughter.  
  
"I DO NOT LOOK LIKE AN OOMPA-LOOMPA!!!!"she'd screamed  
  
"You're right Nina honey" her dad had said, over the top of his newspaper. Nina could hardly believe what she was hearing and stared at him in a state of shock, until he had said  
  
"Its completely the wrong shade of green"  
  
"I HATE YOU, I WISH YOU WERE DEAD" she had screamed and stormed upstairs, yep, god was definitely being ironic, or at least pretty darn horrible, she smiled exhaustedly, she definitely wanted to go home.  
  
I'll just tell them I was ill she thought hopefully I'll just take the sweets tomorrow  
  
she grimaced as she thought how easily she had just accepted what she was doing,she tried hard to put her feelings into words "ugggh" was all that would come out. Ugggh???? she thought, as she trudged home slowly, I sit and think for two hours and all I can say is "ugggh"?!!  
  
I am so pathetic!!  
  
***********************meanwhile********************  
  
Trunks sat, glancing out of his window every so often for signs of the girl with the green hair, finally, after two hours of waiting, he saw her. He panicked, for no apparent reason, alarm bells started ringing, and his heart beat harder in his chest. He swallowed the pride he had inherited from his father and literally flew over to her, landing a few meters ahead of her and leaning casually against the wall of an alley, hoping she hadn't seen him flying. Most girls who had had completely freaked, which Trunks could understand, I mean, how many guys do you see flying round in mid air at speeds faster than any car or a train.  
  
She was 1 meter away, 0.5, 0.4, 0.3, 0.2........suddenly Trunks shivered, he could feel eyes practically glaring a hole through his back, something powerful, majestic, something you didn't want to get on the wrong side of was staring at him menacingly, and he immediately recognized it as his father  
  
Nina was walking slowly, dragging her feet deliberately taking a long time so that she could enjoy the feeling of sleepiness slowly washing over her, when she heard a huge commotion about 20 cm ahead, in a dark alley. What the...... she thought and ran over to get a better look. A boy of about 16 and a man were fighting, and they were flying as in flying like birds, without the stupid looking flapping, NANI?? Coooooooool she thought, then, oh aren't I just a walking dictionary tonight, All hail the Vocabulary Queen!  
  
The boy was muscular, with blue eyes and a slight tan, but what really attracted her was his hair, it was floppy and soft, and kinda cute, but what she liked was that it was lavender, and shiny, like in an advert for hair dye, but somehow more realistic.  
  
The man, who had the boy in a headlock, was short and cranky looking, he was so muscular it looked ridiculous, and his jet black hair stood up on end like he had never recovered from some kind of electric shock .  
  
"You are WEAK" the man shouted, "You are the weakest person in the entire universe."  
  
The purple haired boy laughed, "Put me down, dad, we can fight back at home"  
  
Put me down....dad?? Nina thought, no way is that psychopath the boys father  
  
"Right, that's it" said the boy, getting impatient, "PUT ME DOWN!"  
  
Something happened to the man, he arched his back in pain but just gripped his son tighter around the neck.  
  
"Dad..." the boy choked, "you're going to kill me!"  
  
"So what" his father replied in a grim voice, looking distant, "If you're too weak to live that's your problem, not mine. Maybe you deserve to die."  
  
The boy looked mildly surprised. " You're thinking about Yamcha." he accused.  
  
"SO WHAT IF I AM?!!! WHAT I DID TO YAMCHA I DID BECAUSE HE WAS POSING A THREAT TO MY FAMILY!! YOU COULD SEE FOR YOURSELF HE WAS RAVING MAD!!"  
  
The boy shrugged,  
  
"we can wish him back in a couple of months anyway, but what would Bulma think of you if you killed her only son?"  
  
"Oh" his father said, looking dreamy, but he quickly regained his composure "Alright, weakling, I'll let you go, soaring to a spot 30 ft in the air as he said this, and was as good as his word, he broke his grip, very suddenly, causing the boy to drop 30ft through the air.  
  
Nina screamed involuntarily, drawing attention to herself, while the purple haired boy straightened up in mid air and looked down.  
  
It was her!! the green haired girl. He'd completely forgotten about her in his fight with his father.  
  
Speak of the devil.... he thought miserably as he looked down  
  
"SHUT UP CHILD!" the man bellowed, Nina immediately stopped screaming  
  
"I'm fine, thanks for NOT asking dad" the boy said, landing behind his father and trying to draw Vegetas attention away from her...  
  
"who....who are you?" Nina asked  
  
"shut up and fight" said the man  
  
"NANI?"Nina screamed "Fight?!!!"  
  
"aren't you good enough, are you AFRAID?" the man challenged  
  
Nina's eyes narrowed "Bring it on..." she retaliated  
  
"WAIT!!" came a voice from behind, it was the purple haired boy. Seething, the man turned around slowly "You would dare to interfere with MY business? ME? Your father, Prince Vegeta of the Planet Vegeta? Son of the mighty KING Vegeta, of the planet Vegeta, the man who brought up you and your sister with only the help of a beautiful scientific genius, the man sent here to SAVE THE EAGGGGHHHHHuuuuuuuuh...................."  
  
He fell face first to reveal a startled Nina, fists in front of her face and right leg in the air, around the place where Vegetas back would be if he were still standing.  
  
"Your dad talks WAY too much" She said, smiling. This caused them to erupt into fits of laughter, in between snorts the boy managed to choke out: "Hi, my name's Trunks"  
  
"Hi Trunks, nice name, I'm Nina" said Nina trying, and failing, not to burst into a fit of giggles at the man sprawled out behind Trunks.  
  
It was at this point that Nina started feeling giddy and light, then she felt sick, she turned to Trunks and he saw her eyes widen and mist over  
  
"Trunks..." her voice was shaky  
  
"umm...yes?" a worried look came over his face  
  
"something's m-m-miss-miss...umm..missing and I'm pretty sure you d-didn't used to have d-dots on your f-f-face"  
  
Trunks raised his hands to touch his face, feeling nothing there he was alarmed, what was wrong with his green haired girl?  
  
He jumped as he heard a groan right behind him oh god, he thought as he turned, I completely forgot about Tousan. He turned sharply again as he heard a thud behind him, and saw Nina on the ground, unconscious. He felt suddenly alone and...somewhere in the back of his mind...angry, he didn't know why or what at, but he did all the same and he reflected on it as he hoisted the two unconscious bodies, one on either shoulder and flew off to Capsule Corp. 


	2. And then she woke up...

Nina the hunted  
  
chapter 2  
  
And Then She Woke Up...  
  
by sophie  
  
sailorverystupid@sailormoon.com  
  
or  
  
SophieKear@aol.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Dragon Ball Z charachters, though it WOULD be nice to have Trunks as a personal slave...hmmmmmmmmm...  
  
  
  
And then she woke up and it was all a dream.... The classic ending for a story written by a child, but this wasn't an ending and it DEFINATELY wasn't a dream, more like a vision...  
  
He was running, chasing something...someone...HER! tension heightened. She was trapped. She screamed. No one rescued her. She screamed louder, she ran faster, she was more and more scared. Her parents were dead. Everyone was gone. Her world was ruined. Then she saw...nothing, she felt warm hands supporting her, it was over.  
  
Her eyes snapped open and she saw purple hair and furrowed brows  
  
"Nina?" The way he said her name made her shiver, she felt like a bomb about to go off.  
  
"Nina? Can you hear me?"  
  
"No, go away"  
  
"Good", he smiled. Somehow she wanted to kill him and kiss him at the same time.  
  
She sat up, she still felt dizzy...  
  
"No,No! Lie down, rest!" It was a new voice, female. Ringing tones filled her head, but she stayed sitting up  
  
"LIE DOWN BRAT, FOR GODS SAKE"  
  
THIS one she recognised, it was Prince I'm-So-Damned-Perfect. She sighed, lay down for 10 seconds exactly, then sat up, just to spite him. He smiled to himself.  
  
She looked at the new woman. wow, her hair was making Ninas eyes ache (in a good way, of course!) It was greeny blue and It looked soooo cool, no wonder she didn't seem to mind about Trunks' hair.  
  
Then she looked around the room, the room looked kind of interesting, lots of buttons, but it reminded her of something like the hospital of the future, and she hated hospitals with a passion. Then, over in the corner, she saw two figures she hadn't noticed before, one was another boy, same age as Trunks, with spiky black hair that actually SUITED HIM coughvegetacough cough, kinda muscly, but not as gooooorgeous as Trunks.  
  
The other... a little girl, she looked so innocent, but Nina looked into her eyes and saw something there, a fire, a passion, she looked deadly, Nina was scared.  
  
She stood up shakily "I SAID LIE DOWN YOU ANNOYING LITTLE BRAT!" screamed the Prince of Priss, standing up. He took a deep breath, held out his hands in front of him and... The new guy kicked him. "Vegeta! ix-nay on the aiyan-say! you HAVE an uest-gay"  
  
The Prince of Priss kicked him back and looked moody, but didn't say anything more.  
  
She ran upstairs, she knew Trunks would follow, which was good because she didn't have a clue where she was and also because she wanted to speak to him, the new guy came up as well, that was ok, she wanted to know who the hell he was anyway. Trunks seemed to sense that this girl needed him, he lead her into a room that obviously had to belong to the little girl. she sat on the bed, took a deep breth, and began.  
  
"First of all, who the hell are you?" She asked the new boy  
  
"Goten" he replied, and grinned "that was a bit short and to the point"  
  
"I am short and to the point" She said distantly, then she wondered if she could embarass them, so she followed it with  
  
"But how short and pointy are you?" Trunks went BRIGHT red, she thought he looked cute like that, but the new boy, Goten, was it? jauntily replied "my wit, or my pencil?" Both are inconcievably long  
  
"and vaguely BLUNT" she replied, before bursting into laughter.  
  
Trunks could see that Goten was flirting with Nina, was Nina flirting with Goten? He watched as Ninas face straightened out, he felt vaguely sick...  
  
"Right then, second question" Nina continued "what the hell is a Saiyan, I CAN speak pig-latin you know."  
  
The boys looked at each-other, worriedly, she didn't want to put them through this! and undoubtably whatever answer she gave wasn't real anyway, she dropped the matter "okay,okay, forget it, you don't have to tell me...YET!!"The relief was evident on both their faces, "last question" she said, taking a photo off the mantelpiece, it was undoubtably meant to be the girl downstairs, and it completely confirmed her suspicions. "Is that your sister?" she asked Trunks  
  
"yes, cute isn't she?"  
  
"In this picture, yes, but one thing"  
  
"what?"  
  
"downstairs..."  
  
"yes?"  
  
"that girl is NOT your sister" 


	3. Who?

Nina the hunted  
  
chapter 3  
  
who?  
  
by sophie  
  
sailorverystupid@sailormoon.com  
  
or  
  
SophieKear@aol.com  
  
AN: Just outta interest, of all my fics, could my regular readers (ooh, that sounds posh) gimme an Idea of what fic is better, MOS, Nina, or my newest, Legacy  
  
And can my new readers (ditto) *read* MOS and Legacy, and gimme an idea of what's better  
  
DISCLAIMER: Truuuuuuuuuunks uh, I mean, I don't own any of the Dragon Ball Z charachters :'(  
  
"Not...my"  
  
"sister" she finished "I'm sorry"  
  
"don't be, she IS my sister, she HAS to be"  
  
"sorry Trunks, bring her up here, look into her eyes"  
  
"what do you think I am, a HYPNOTIST?????"  
  
"Trunks" It was Goten  
  
"Just do it, prove her wrong"  
  
"NO! I don't need to, I already know she's wrong"  
  
"Then prove it..."she said  
  
Trunks sighed, he knew she was right, he'd seen it himself a few times, that look, but he'd just ignored it, prayed it was, like, early puberty or something, but now Nina had seen it too.  
  
He moved slowly to the stairs, called out her name  
  
"BRA?!!" he ignored the sniggers coming from the room next door (come on now, we've all done it)  
  
"YEAH?" she called from downatairs  
  
"STOP MESSING ME AROUND YOU BRAT COME UPSTAIRS NOW"  
  
"STOP MESSING ME AROUND YOU BRAT COME UPSTAIRS NOW...WHAT?" she shouted up  
  
"STOP MESSING ME AROUND YOU BRAT COME UPSTAIRS NOW OR ELSE I'LL TELL MUM WHO MADE THAT HOLE IN YOUR BEDCOVER"  
  
There was a *brief* pause (I know, Bad joke, I just couldn't resist it) before heavy footsteps up the stairs.  
  
Trunks sat her down on the bed, took a deep breath, looked into her eyes and said  
  
"Bra? Who are you?" 


	4. Nemesis

Nina the hunted  
chapter 4  
Nemesis  
by sophie  
sailorverystupid@sailormoon.com  
or  
sophiekear@aol.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: MuahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaI finally figured out who Bra is...  
  
Bra's glance flashed quickly to the floor and she momentarily wrinkled them, before glancing up at her elder brother  
"I'm me" she exclaimed  
"Well" Trunks asked "Who's me?"  
Bra sighed, "bad grammar Trunksie-Wunksie"  
"shut up and answer my question" Trunks growled  
"Oh, you'll find out in turn, or, rather, your 'girlfriend' will" snarled Bra, as she stormed out of the room.  
  
Trunks, Nina and Goten exchanged glances  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
More chasing, out of breath, out of time, out of blood, out of love, out of life, only lust now, lust..., cold, out of conciousness, out...like a bright, blue light  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Trunks stared serenely at the girl on the table as her hands started to glow, he didn't worry as he knew this was just a temporary side-effect of the healing process, although, he could have sworn that they were supposed to glow orange, and hers were glowing a deep, saphire blue, with flecks of green... interesting, maybe he would have a little 'chat' with her parents sometime soon.. But meanwhile, they all needed rest.  
  
********************************************later********************************************  
  
Nina woke up alone , and a bit cold, too, thinking, trying to puzzle out the answers to the questions in her mind.  
  
*who am I?*   
/Oh, thats easy, I'm Nina/  
  
*where am I from?*  
/I'm from...earth?/ a thousand other answers popped up in her head, dizzying her  
  
*OH GOD!!!, HOLY KAME!!! DENDE, I HAVE A HEADACHE THE SIZE OF MR. POPO'S TUMMY!!!*  
/wait a minute...Kame? Dende? Mr Popo? I don't know any of those names, yet I recognise them all.../  
  
*Who do I love?*  
/Trunks. NO! Goten.  
  
No......I.......that is......no one, I only lust./  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Trunks saw Ninas jaw set as he watched her on one of Bulmas security monitors  
  
*what is going through your head?* he wondered, and his subconcious answered, like a little far away voice  
/I'm not sure you want to know/ 


	5. Revelations

Nina the hunted  
  
chapter 5  
  
Revelations  
  
by Sophie  
  
sailorverystupid@sailormoon.com  
  
or  
  
sophiekear@aol.com  
  
This chapter, You can find out who Bra is...  
  
There are probably time mistakes in this. Oh well. Blame it on A/U. n_n  
  
* ~~~~ * ~~~~ * ~~~~~ * ~~~~ * ~~~~~ * ~~~~~ *  
  
Bra was having a mental conflict with her possessor.  
  
*Why?*  
  
/Why what my little aqua goddess?/ She ignored the strange name he had bestowed on her, and continued with her interrogation  
  
*Why did you just make me hurt my brother, my crush, and that nice lady with the green hair?*  
  
/You'll find out in time. Did your parents ever tell you about me?/  
  
*No* She answered, interested.  
  
/I served in Frieza's army, you know who he was, don't you?/  
  
*The first great foe of the Z warriors. The weakest. It happened before I was born. Before Mommy and Daddy even fell in love*  
  
/Yes. Yes that's it. I was close to him. My looks and skills always earned respect from men and women alike. Because of this, I was always in the greatest battles and I was in the fleet sent to earth. However, I was killed in battle. I won't explain how. But later, my family travelled to Namek and used the Namek-Sei-Jin Dragonballs to wish me back to life. That's where you come in. You are my vessel, you see, before my family could make the second wish, the planet was blown up. oh that's right, you don't know about Porunga yet, do you? Well he's a god. He looks over the Namek-Sei-Jin Dragonballs. He likes a joke, he told me I could have a 'vessel'. At this time I knew of a niece of mine. Heir to the throne of Gaeru, my home planet. Didn't know I was royalty didja? I chose someone weak, you, currently just a fleeting thought in your mother's mind, well actually currently a withered old lady in Alabama with 10 more years of life left. Reincarnation is a wonderful thing. I stayed in HFIL until your mother conceived, when I shifted bodies and took over your mind while it was still weak. I needed you as I knew you would eventually come into contact with my niece. I hadn't calculated that you would be 7 years of age at the time, but that is not too disrupting to my plans. So you see, Nina is my last hope./  
  
*Our last hope, I'll help you then Mr. Zarbon.*  
  
There you go. Very short, I'm afraid, but since barely anyone will be reading this anyway.here's a hint, you review.you get longer chapters. Soooooo. Anyone remember Zarbon, he's the green dude from the second series of DBZ. *You know, green is my favourite colour* Who said that, was it Bulma or Marron? And what the hell happened to Marron? It's like she just disappeared off the face of the Earth! 


End file.
